BROKEN WINGS
by chibi-tsurara-59
Summary: Toboe thinks, perphaps a little too much and some crazy ideas come into his head.


BROKEN WINGS

"Hey runt, we're going to get food. You coming?" Tsume asked Toboe as he, kiba and hige stood at the entrance to the cave they had recently been staying in Toboe was more towards the back, away from the others.

" No, I don't feel all that well. Is it ok if I stay here?" tsume had a 'whatever' look on his face, he never seemed to care about the small one.

" Fine, suit yourself." Hige replied.

" Don't strain yourself if you don't feel well" kiba said to Toboe as they turned and walked out. Toboe really _hadn't _been feeling well; he had recently started thinking. Really thinking. Thinking about things everyone ponders about eventually in their lives. Like 'why am I here?' ' What is going to happen?' ' Is this the right thing?' " Is their anything more to this pathetic life?' All off it was too much for someone of his age to think about. And it was draining him both physically and emotionally.

_I wonder…_he started to trail off into thought again.

_Where would I be now if I hadn't met _them? The most recent thoughts to occupy his mind were of his friends. Were they really his friends? _Of course they are. But they always treat me like a little kid. I am not a young as the think I am. Maybe in body, true. But in soul and mind, I'm sure I have had to endure as much as them, and probably know as much, well close enough. Why do they have to be so cold? Why can't they see that if we're all nice that this journey will be so much easier? _

In that way I know so much more then them.

He looked up and out of the cave to the pale sliver of light that was the moon, he didn't even have a full moon to comfort him on a night like this. Well at least there was a moon tonight. It scared him when the moon was gone; a 'new moon' as the humans called it. In this unstable world you never know if the moon would ever come back. Almost like it was turning its dark and shadowy back on this pathetic world. Now that's not a new moon now isn't it? Stupid humans.

He smiled a smell little smile at his thoughts, humans knew so little. Then he realized he didn't really think that about them, he liked most humans. Great now tsume was starting to infect his thoughts.

He was starting to rethink what he had previously thought about tsume. Sure he was strong; Toboe admired him for that. _But he is so dense, and never wants to see the whole picture. All those times he wanted to leave the pack, and almost did, that made me worried. That I would lose a friend, a fellow wolf. But now looking back at all those times, it's starting to piss me off._

_But tsume is my friend; I really care about him. And he cares about me, I hope._

_Kiba, he just seems to ignore me. _

_What dose hige think? Do they all think I am just this weak, little, good-for-nothing pup?_

_I can't believe I am so weak. I am only holding the others back. They will be so much better without me._ He slowly rose, still weary, and walked out of the cave.

_Now which way to go?_ _East, I think I'll go east._

So he set off to the east and ran for what seemed like many hours, before his legs could no longer carry him and he had to stop. He sought shelter by a large rock and lay down with only the stars and tiny moon as his company.

_I am…so weak. _He thought before sleep overcame him and he drifted off to the peaceful place that one could only reach in their dreams…

The moon is my guardian, and I will follow it, and hopefully it won't abandon me as I have done my friends. But this way it's better, they can reach paradise without me holding them back. I look to the sky for hope, but there is nothing their, save for the moon and a few lonely stars. Its actually very foolish, I have no wings yet I look to the sky. Or maybe I do have wings. Fake ones, on my soul, that make me hope and dream of something better. Maybe they aren't fake, maybe they are real… 

…_They are just breaking._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: THAT WAS SO SAD! (T.T) I am sitting here about to cry. This is my first shot at wolfs rain angst, anyone think it was good. I know when people want to write good wolfs rain angst they choose kiba, tsume or sometimes blue, but I chose Toboe! I know it seems kinda out of character for Toboe to angst so much, but this was kind of a little story I wrote to get off writer's block.

Well hey guess what? I am taking a little break from writing angsty stuff (well once I get my new Naruto angst fic up) and I'm writing a long, funny story. I think it will be called Dirty Shoelaces, strange name: yes, strange story: yes. I'm pretty sure it will be a naruto fic where me and my friend Ai insert ourselves into the naruto universe.

Ai: HOW CAN YOU TURN EVERYTING INTO ANGST?! I MEAN COME ON, TOBOE ANGST?

Tsurara: but ansgting is fun!

Ai: sigh well at least your writers block is gone, but WHY did you type this at 4am?

Tsurara: because I am an insomniac and I'm short on Tylenol PM or Nyquil to knock me out.

Oh yeah, I have some more chapters lined up for this (ok like maybe 2) and I will be glad to post them if I get reviews.


End file.
